


双人车票

by una_ze



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 伪4P
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una_ze/pseuds/una_ze
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, 暴卡毒埃
Kudos: 16





	双人车票

埃迪完全弄不明白自己当初是如何答应下这场赌局的。这个半年多前上嘴唇碰下嘴唇就让他“Have a nice life”的荒唐大科学家，如今正在他面前隔着西装衬衫，揉搓着自己饱满的胸部，旁若无人地低喘。  
这太疯狂了。  
挺立的乳尖顶出两粒小小的突起，在深色的衬衣上十分显眼，卡尔顿单薄的胸膛不住向前挺送，仿佛在向谁讨好，却只能靠自己指尖的搔刮来缓解欲求。  
现在反悔还来得及吗？  
仿佛卡尔顿成了第二个能窥视他想法的卑劣家伙，他咬着下唇抬起头，骗尽世人的眼眸蒙上一层动人的水雾，他挑眼斜睨着埃迪，不堪其扰地送去一声湿热缱绻的呻吟。  
Oh shit.这个婊子。一瞬间，埃迪竟觉得口干舌燥起来。  
【你并不想反悔，埃迪。你会很享受的。】  
埃迪想给这个外星生物体一拳，他抬手，指尖却是没有片刻犹豫地却  
送进嘴里，擒住小舌开始纠缠舞蹈。  
他听到毒液在他耳边吹了声不入流的口哨，脸颊持续升温，回忆着毒液与自己激烈舌吻的动作，不大熟练地搅弄着手指——他爱极了和毒液接吻的感受，那灵活的舌头能让他随时随地情迷意乱，做好万全准备——唇齿，脖颈，锁骨，以及不能言说的部位，每一处都叫嚣着等待毒液的疼爱——只要一个吻。  
面前这个精壮的成年男子，浑身散发着阳刚的气息，却只因为舌头被自己玩弄就面色潮红，廉价的牛仔裤裆部也微微凸起。卡尔顿舔舔嘴角，欲望裹挟着嘲弄与共情，一齐冲击着脑神经。  
【Need help？】向来强势的暴乱绅士地提出建议，卡尔顿的耳垂快要渗血——他甚至能想象出暴乱张狂嘲笑时的表情。  
“Nope.这是我和埃迪，两个男人间的较量。”  
“男人”二字被刻意重读，像两个花枝招展风头正盛的妓女，搔首弄姿使劲解数地渴望目光全都聚集在他们身上。  
这无疑是一种挑逗。宿主体内异常飙升的肾上腺素被暴乱清晰地捕捉——以及一种不知所起的竞争欲。  
修长的手指划过嘴唇，浅浅的水痕延伸消失在精巧的锁骨。纽扣被缓缓解开，时间的刻意拉长让布料相摩擦的声响放大。卡尔顿媚眼带钩，把自己扔上柔软的大床，脚尖蹭着洁白的床单，双手游走向金属的腰带扣——这已经不是纯粹的动作，而是脱衣舞娘目的性极强的耀武扬威。  
连卡尔顿都不知道自己是什么时候学会这些东西的。  
【与生俱来。】暴乱揶揄。  
埃迪不成调的印花T恤和美其名曰复古的褪色牛仔裤早已铺散在地，脖颈的媚红色向下攀延，曾被卡尔顿讥讽“粗蛮”的身体，在此时却散发着的无与伦比的诱惑力。埃迪的双手在身上游走，和他冲动莽撞的性格如出一辙。卡尔顿痴迷地盯着他，隔着衣物磨蹭着抬头的欲望。他喘息着看着眼前不可多得的光景，内裤被打湿，带来一种粘腻讨厌的刺激。  
他太慢了。卡尔顿的西装裤褪至膝间，他对着埃迪身上仅剩的，鼓胀着的亮粉色内裤抿了抿嘴，他差点就要抬起脚尖逗弄那团火热的东西，好催促他惊叫着软下身子，一同扑上床来，好进入期待已久的比赛正题。  
【你是不是要勾引遇到的每一个男人？】暴乱嘲讽的语调在脑海中肆虐。  
“是‘能’，不是‘要’，亲爱的。”尽管暴乱的语气向来带着不可一世的轻蔑，卡尔顿依旧能摸索到如今他藏在冷静下的一团怒火。这让他很愉悦，身体也更加燥热，“我能勾引所见分每个男人，但只对你张开双腿。”  
暴乱的下身突胀得发痛。他明白了。小宿主和那个粗莽男人之间的较量，分明也是对自己的挑战。有意思。他咬牙切齿地想。他现在只想直接撕开卡尔顿材质上好的裤子，直捣柔嫩脆弱的小穴，让他翻着白眼浪叫，将精液射满小腹，直到他哭着求饶。  
但暴乱最终选择静观其变。  
然而此刻，埃迪的呻吟已经达到了不可忽视的地步。紧致的甬道咬住两根手指，成年男性粗壮的指节在穴口进进出出，他闭着双眼，口中发出难耐的轻哼，不堪一击的样子让卡尔顿后悔当初没有认真观赏他吞入第一根手指时的表情。  
不甘落后地蹬掉裤子，卡尔顿仰躺在大床上，双腿勾起，瑟缩的小穴和精神抖擞的玉茎泛着同样纯情的媚红色。一手把玩囊袋，一手探入迫不及待翕合的蜜穴。他学着暴乱的手法在内壁搔刮，平整的指甲却带来锋利的快感。他的身体下意识地要加紧双腿拒绝手指的骚扰，卡尔顿却加紧了手上的动作。这是一场活色生香的自攻自守，从前是暴乱一人成军将他扰得丢盔弃甲，现在由他来亲手攻陷城池，就在暴乱面前，在埃迪和他的共生体面前——如果埃迪还有空看向他的话——赤裸裸地。  
埃迪确实很忙。愚钝的手指终于探索到敏感的突起，却迟迟不敢动作，他害怕被自己的手指操到尖叫，害怕自己的淫态被卡尔顿窥视得一清二楚。他的羞耻心阻挠着更深切的渴望——仿佛那个最先开始把手指送入后穴的人而喘息不止的人不叫埃迪。在肉欲和迫切需要的尊严的纠缠下，支撑着身体重力的双腿开始泛酸，卡在将进不进的位置让埃迪濒临崩溃。  
【Why？】  
“嗯？”花费了一秒半，自诩反应超快的埃迪才挤弄出一句带有浓重鼻音的轻哼。  
【为什么不继续？你本来就是一个小婊子。他们不该知道，但总会知道。这样的情况你还有什么选择的余地吗？】  
“住嘴！毒液你给我住嘴！”天知道埃迪有多想把这个家伙从脑袋里拽出来，他能感受到毒液在兴奋，比以往任何一次火辣的“肢体交流”时更加兴奋，以至于他说话的口气都变了味。  
【They will know. Everyone，I mean.】  
‘Shut I up Venom！I say sh…Oh fuck！’埃迪大骂了一声，毒液操纵着触手从他的指尖直接刺向敏感的软肉，前列腺被猛击而爆发的电流直窜大脑，就连羞恼的叫骂也一转三回硬生生绕成了勾人的呻吟。脚下再也没了力气，一软身子跌坐下去。好在毒液适时地撑开触手，示好地接住软成一滩水的宿主。  
全然陷在液体触感中的埃迪有些失神，致命一击的快感仍在四肢上流窜，他迷蒙地睁开眼睛，雪白大床上匍匐着的人儿正背对着他，漂亮的线条延伸下细腰，臀部摇摆像一只发情的野兽。床下的两人把空气加热得太过火辣，被埃迪情难自已的浪叫所吸引，卡尔顿扭过头来，嘴中含着的粗长物件，露在外面蜷曲的一端随之弹动，甚至一度拍上那张精巧的脸庞，留下浅浅的红痕。  
卡尔顿品尝珍馐般从上至下吮吸着，当他与埃迪四目相对时，他挑眉，肉色透明的巨物从口中被拽出，他恋恋不舍地嘬了一口顶端，“啵”的一声在投来的纯洁眼神下更显淫靡。  
那是一根仿真的阳具，看上去弹性极好，或许还是隐藏购物榜单Top.1也说不定。埃迪只在情色视频中看过这些东西，虽然它们似乎能很好的提升性爱的欢愉程度，但是他并没有试过，而是秉承着脱了裤子就是干的简单粗暴。毒液也承袭了优良传统，在哪儿都能按着直接来一发，也不管宿主同不同意，反正操开了的埃迪只会求着他再快点。  
而卡尔顿手上把玩着的这位朋友，在另一端竟然也有一个狰狞的面孔——很显然，双人车票里包含了自己的座位。  
“当一个人直不起腰的时候，他是不是就输了？”卡尔顿眨眼，好整以暇地看着还瘫在毒液怀里的人，“没有他，你就是弱者。”  
被假阳具抵住的嘴唇中蹦出这样的话没有一点儿威慑力，埃迪没有接话，却跌跌撞撞地站起来，朝床上迈去，脑子里昏昏涨涨的，几步的距离却像三番五次要跌倒。埃迪几乎是摔在床上的，软垫的震动和身边突然被加热的空气让卡尔顿无比兴奋。双头龙的一端弹动着递向埃迪，卡尔顿热切地看着他，像一只分享玩具而期待回应的小野猫。硅胶材质没有一点异味，埃迪推测像卡尔顿这种人什么都要挑最好的。最好的西装最好的香水，连塞进屁股里捅来捅去的东西也要最好的。  
哦，那完全是他的作风。  
完全勃起形状的阴茎在口中进进出出，龟头抵住上颚摩擦，小舌能感受到柱体上暴出的青筋。两个小家伙卖力地舔弄，爬伏在床上摇摆着臀部，像两只请求交尾的母狗。他们之间细微的动作通过那根肉棒连接着，透明的液体顺着两人的嘴角滑落，沾湿床单留下深色的印迹。卡尔顿咬住柱身，坏心眼地突然向前顶去，埃迪没有防备，被一下顶上了喉咙。他干呕了一声，恶狠狠地瞪了眼面前的人，眼圈泛红像是被欺负的小兔子。尽管假阳具已经插入到很深的位置，卡尔顿甚至能看到那一段突起，埃迪却没有咳嗽着吐出它，反而挑衅地向朝他挑眉，喉咙里发出深喉的声响。  
“口活不错。”叼着肉棒模型的嘴发不出平日里饱满惑人的语调，在任何竞争中卡尔顿都不介意给予对手赞美——因为他从不会输——这场性事比拼更是如此。  
神经大条的埃迪果然十分受用。“什么叫不错？那是出色至极。”  
“哦，朋友，你已经沦落到把给别的男人口作为炫耀的资本了吗？”  
“是不是只有被操的时候你才能闭上嘴？”  
“值得验证。”  
柱身上突起的青筋摩擦过牙齿，粗糙起伏的感受通过牙根传遍骨骼，引起一时的震颤。卡尔顿轻哼，眯起眼睛表达对用蛮力从他嘴中抽出玩具的男人的不满。  
罪魁祸首跪立起来，居高临下地看着卡尔顿，手中器物肿胀的顶端不留情面地摩擦着那燃烧的嘴唇，沾上唾液上它们看上去更加闪亮诱人。  
“你知道吗，哥哥我今天就来好好收拾收拾你这个淫荡的婊子。”  
卡尔顿挑眉，做出“Wow”的夸张口型，他亲了亲面前恶意晃动拍击的塑胶龟头：“哥哥，我快等不及了。”  
他兴奋极了。埃迪自视甚高的荒谬让他觉得好笑，他开始期待一个同样被共生体干得神智不清淫水横流的男人，到底会怎么“收拾”自己。  
卡尔顿咬住舌尖来抵御欲望的颤栗，可他等来的却是埃迪自顾自地把假阳具塞进屁股的香艳画面。  
这太不公平了！  
后穴被硅胶制品顶弄开，粉色的嫩肉拥上来吸住柱体，给埃迪的自我探索之旅带来不小阻力，远不如毒液横冲直撞来得痛快。他抿住下唇好消磨掉口腔内充盈的呻吟，双手不堪地颤抖着把器物往体内深处送。  
抢走玩具独自享乐？太恶劣了！  
卡尔顿直直地盯住埃迪满脸的不满与难耐，眉毛紧蹙，活像一只发春不得疏解的小母猫。他的小穴也随着埃迪的动作翕合，仿佛那根棒子是插在自己身体里一样，他扭着腰向上抬送屁股，肠液泛滥成灾。  
他也想要！  
好在埃迪在享乐中抽空考虑了一下他的好姐妹。他跪着挪到卡尔顿面前，惯性摇摆的前段带着体内的物件按压着肠道，埃迪几乎用尽了所有力气才把这个养尊处优的科学家推倒在床。  
卡尔顿的双臂被一只手按在头顶，毒液意识到这是埃迪以前对待美女床伴时的常用姿势，不由得不快地哼了一声。  
没有得到答复的毒液此刻必须表现得宽容，因为他的宿主正以前所未有的强硬媚态，扶着自己含住的东西直捣身下人的秘处。  
这该死的暴力基因。毒液爱惨了他凶狠却无法忍受欲望的表情。  
卡尔顿没有丝毫抵抗——他丝毫没有时间去选择对策，情欲让他的理性变得粗砺，抉择变得拖沓。所以他一直以来约束自己远离它，直到暴乱将他推入深渊，他还偏偏心甘情愿。  
湿滑的小穴毫不费力吞下龟头，埃迪撑着床沿，奋力向前一顶。  
两人不约而同地叹了一口气。  
湿淋淋的两个小洞由粗长的橡胶制品连接，卡尔顿为好姐妹惊人的插入赞叹不已。他几乎没有去思考当下处境的高下之分，只是难耐地扭动着腰部，希望这根物件也能像暴乱的触手一样作乱，好纾解些许体内如蚂蚁啃食般的痒。  
“Oh fuc……”从下而来的贯穿感毫无章法，肠道被不留情面的按压，食髓知味的瘙痒让他手脚发软，而这一切，都是拜身下扭得像离水的鱼的人所赐。他试图看清卡尔顿淫荡的双眸，然而这让他觉得他似乎在被一个妓女操弄。  
卡尔顿根本不在乎这些。浪荡也是一种本事。特别是当他感受到埃迪的喘息越来越近，最终骂着脏话伏倒在他身上时。下身的冲击让他把臀部挺得更高，要不是双手还被他抓着，卡尔顿觉得自己可能要像个老流氓一样上去捏一把。  
猫叫般挠人的闷哼随着热气在耳边打转，卡尔顿试图挣脱他的桎梏，却被自己的动作逗得娇喘连连：“嗯哥哥……哥哥好会嗯，快点……”  
男人的控制欲凌驾欲实在难以更改，哪怕是在屁股里插着一根假阳具的时候。卡尔顿示弱的挑逗让埃迪情难自已，仿佛自己真的处在这场性爱游戏的主导地位。  
卡尔顿清晰地感觉抵在腹部的阴茎弹动了几下，埃迪终于重整旗鼓，陷进床铺的膝盖滑蹭着，夹紧小穴和卡尔顿抢夺阳具的控制权。他差点忘了怎么拿阴茎操干别人的动作，现在他需要重温，用“另一根”来把美人操弄到求饶。  
真他妈刺激。  
埃迪狂野地挺动着，也狂野地喘息。两人的身躯纠缠交叠，像刚淋了热芝士的巧克力蛋糕，像空气中散发无与伦比的燥热。他们的乳尖磨蹭着，阴茎也在挤压中泛出烂熟的红色。两人的叫床声毫不遮掩，每一番都像华丽美声的比赛，不如俗套地淫靡。  
卡尔顿在埃迪投下的阴影里说着胡话，扭动的腰肢比水蛇还要灵活。埃迪根本拿不准他到底有没有干到卡尔顿的敏感点，因为只要轻轻一摩擦，卡尔顿就叫得像濒临高潮一样。  
反正这很爽。  
不论是体内两人热烈地抗争还是彼此不识好歹的呻吟，都将这场性爱推向旁人难以企及的高峰。  
迷迷糊糊的埃迪突然感觉面前一片湿热，等他回过神来时，一条舌头已经突破重围直奔温暖的口腔。埃迪愣怔了一刻，抬眼对上卡尔顿轻颤的睫毛，也伸出舌头和他纠缠。  
至于毒液会就此如何惩罚他，埃迪选择讲这个问题抛之脑后。及时行乐，他此刻太需要一个只求情欲的吻了。更何况，对于毒液的惩罚，他从来都只有哭着享受的资格。  
粉色的小舌相互勾引舞蹈，两人换气的时间总不能磨合，舌尖随着下身的动作颤抖，来不及吞咽的口水悬坠下嘴角，在水晶吊灯下反射光彩，将他们的靡乱不堪昭告天下。  
“真是两个可爱的小妓女。”毒液恶狠狠地揶揄。  
暴乱不置可否：“这持续不了多久。”  
“这根本满足不了我的小婊子。”  
果然，卡尔顿突然哭叫了起来：“呜暴乱！嗯，my dear，呜嗯……快，快来……救我！please，please！”  
“我看你和新认的哥哥玩得很开心啊，sweetie.”  
“没有，唔……我没嗯……”  
“这个小家伙可正硬得厉害呢。”暴乱缠上卡尔顿的阴茎，金属色的触手刺激着尿道口，紧贴着他的埃迪也为这粗糙的相碰而颤抖。  
他扭动着，为了迎合暴乱侵略性的爱抚，不惜将体内的玩具吞得更深。  
“让你的好哥哥用屁股把你操到射好不好？”更多的触手在腰腹游走，拨弄着小巧的乳晕，“让你蹭着磨破的乳头，尖叫着射在哥哥身上？”  
“Riot，呜呜…他不行嗯，他不行……啊只有、只有暴乱才能…才能把Carl操射！他……嗯别人不行！Riot快……啊！”  
卡尔顿被腾空拽起，假阳具离开时发出“啵“的一声，被操红的嫩肉外翻，下一秒又被货真价实的肉棒狠毒地挤压回肠道里去。正为摆脱地心引力而惊呼的小嘴僵硬地张着，暴乱百分百全力投入的动作劫走太多氧气，让他不得不以这样的方式确保自己不昏过去。  
呻吟在喉咙里翻滚，又被强行插入口腔的触手压制成呜咽。修长的手臂被扣在背后，卡尔顿正以一种小孩被把尿的姿势大张双腿，巨龙进出的穴口无处遮掩，毫无保留地显露在观众面前。  
卡尔顿被操弄得头昏脑胀，带来快感的抽插攀上脊柱，直直冲击大脑。如果不是埃迪炽热的目光，他差点要忘了羞耻的存在。  
不过这很好。羞耻是极致性爱的保证。卡尔顿讨好地搅动舌头舔舐着口中的触手，他在剧烈的震动中撑开眼睛，那个像小狗的恶棍甜心也以相同的姿势面对着自己，双眼中投射的光芒快要把他熔穿。  
他是怎么求着毒液来帮帮他的呢？还是毒液直接红着眼把他按在发硬的性器上的呢？  
金属色冰凉的触手抽打在臀肉上，却引起一阵燥热的心悸。“管好你自己。”  
暴乱说到做到。两只的触手攀爬进肉穴，被操软的甬道完全无法抵制入侵。它们长驱直入暴戾地按压着肠道，配合着抽插轮番刺激着前列腺，让卡尔顿尖叫到舌尖发麻。暴风般的快感席卷起全身，将快感神经连根拔起。  
卡尔顿双腿无法控制地颤抖，他哭叫着扭动身躯，试图阻止泛滥的液体沿着大腿根部流窜，躲开激烈的撞击，却只换来被暴乱按住肩膀压在性器上的处境，铁戟般滚热锋利的肉刃抵住前列腺的软肉研磨，残酷而深入，折磨着卡尔顿肠道内柔嫩的一点。  
“看来你很喜欢在别人面前被操。”暴乱恶劣地探向卡尔顿泥泞的腿根，淫水将金属色泽粘得更加锃亮，“你现在正分泌着比平日多更多的肠液呢。”  
“不……”  
“具体点来说，大概是平时肠液的1.5倍，也就是说，你的敏感度在别人的注视下，至少增加了……”  
“不！暴乱……嗯嗯，哈，别……别说了！”卡尔顿双颊绯红，额头沁出的汗水顷刻间就要在淫乱的高温下化作蒸汽。暴乱平静严谨的语气然后他快疯了，他满嘴色情的话题大肆分析自己的身体，这让卡尔顿有一种被当作实验品对待的可耻错觉。  
“你喜欢。”  
埃迪被毒液按在床上操得嗷嗷叫，他挺翘的臀部摇摆着抬高，分明是一条货真价实的母狗。粉嫩的阴茎在撞击中摩擦着床单，胡乱留下深色的水渍。他的手指攒住床单，扯出重叠的褶皱，神色迷离，指望这样发狠的扯拽能分担过剩的快感。  
卡尔顿看着埃迪，暴乱快速的抽插让他无法聚焦，但他知道自己的样子肯定不会比那个家伙高贵到哪里去。  
“不呜……我、嗯…嗯…不喜欢……”卡尔顿小声地抗议者，好像是为了保住自己最后的尊严，而不被扣上淫乱的好名声。  
“不喜欢吗？那真可惜。”  
卡尔顿感到身下的动作突然一滞，紧接着塞满肠道的肉棒整根拔出，照顾周到的触手也退出游戏。  
被拎住肩膀举到半空中，突如其来的变故让卡尔顿下意识地闷哼一声。  
“不喜欢游戏的小孩不会从游戏里得到快乐，对吧？”暴乱的触手沿着他的下颚摩挲，“Carlton，my love.”  
“啊……嗯……”卡尔顿瞪眼，他费力地抬起脚要去踢那粗壮的胳膊，奈何腰部以下完全发不了力。小穴空虚地收缩，突然的暂停让它无法立刻恢复原样，依旧在空气中探求暴乱夸张的形状。  
触手刺弄着穴口，拨动外翻的嫩肉，惹得小穴一阵翕合。“如果不喜欢的话，为什么它还颤抖着想吃进我的触手呢？”暴乱凑向卡尔顿的下身，“Hi 宝贝，你可比主人要可爱多了。”  
“啊！你别……”卡尔顿觉得要疯了。要么是他疯了，要么是暴乱。暴乱火热的气息拍打在穴口——他竟然在和那里打招呼——而他自己，竟然也因此清晰地感受到肠液的泛滥。最好是他们一起疯了，最好是这样。  
暴乱伸出舌头舔过小洞，舌尖轻刺浅处，引得小人儿一阵颤抖，却浅尝辄止。  
“Riot……”卡尔顿知道自己在求饶。他尚且没有明白自己为什么求饶，但他知道这样做是对的。  
暴乱对小宿主的示弱熟视无睹。再也没有给这具敏感的身体任何安慰，暴乱将他腾空转了个向，正面对着趴伏在床上的埃迪。  
“Ah……yes，yes……hmm……”埃迪粗喘着，话语像被堵在喉咙里，只有凑近才能捕捉到字句。  
“嗯…唔…好棒……操……”  
“仔细看看你的好哥哥，现在正被肉棒插得神智不清呢。”卡尔顿的脑袋被拽起，强制压迫他盯住身前两人情色的结合之处，“看到滴落在床上的水了吗？亲爱的，你们果然和亲兄弟一样相像——你的肠液弄湿过什么？床单、桌垫、沙发、地毯……真的太不珍惜了啊。”  
毒液吹了声流氓口哨，对着卡尔顿龇牙一笑，一根触手裹上埃迪的阴茎，模仿着舌头上下舔弄。  
卡尔顿颤抖着，连睫毛也跟着扇动。他想让暴乱闭嘴，他想用亲吻堵住他的话，他想握着那根火热如烙铁版的肉棒直插进自己空虚的后穴，让他残酷地给自己烙上印记——但他能做的，只有加紧双腿摩擦，好缓解穴口的瘙痒。  
“舒服吗？”毒液揉捏着白嫩的臀肉，猛拍一下，激起一阵肉浪。  
“呜呜，嗯……舒服……唔，好大……你好会，嗯……my darling……”  
自己吞咽口水的声音在耳边放大。大概只有这原是高尚的快感能从埃迪傲慢的嘴里骗出几句不带嘲弄的赞美。而他深知此中快感的美妙，甚至体会过更多。  
身体内部像被蚂蚁啃咬。他太需要什么东西捅进来狠狠顶撞，什么都行——最好是那根诱人的老朋友。  
“喜爱真好！喜爱是快乐的源泉。”暴乱感叹。  
卡尔顿从来没有想过体内的专制主义着某天会变成哲学家。他喜欢和有思想的人交谈，可是老天爷，他可不希望让肉欲在此刻的思想面前折服。  
埃迪放肆地浪叫，污言秽语在毒液的挑逗下全盘倾倒，成熟男人的粗喘让卡尔顿体表温度急剧上升。  
“喜欢……”卡尔顿嗫嚅道。  
暴乱不为所动。  
“喜欢……暴乱，亲爱的，暴乱，我喜欢……请你的插进来，请你……请狠狠地操我……”卡尔顿抽泣着，他没想到持续的哭腔，终于在这时候变成了连串的眼泪。  
本该懵懂无知的眼睛看着暴乱，色泽清澈的眸子漫溢出色欲。  
“这样就哭了？那你等会儿是不是要被我干得昏过去？”暴乱细心地舔舐着卡尔顿脸上的眼泪，动作温柔绅士，下身却如同利刃，野蛮地捣进脆弱的甬道。  
“啊！”卡尔顿尖叫一声，他被推举着腰部抛弃，又一次次借着地心引力跌坐在肉棒上，肆虐的快感侵袭着每处神经，“嗯！喜欢……呜呜暴乱……”  
“喜欢什么？我的主人。”  
颠簸的动作太过激烈，硬挺的阴茎戳着自己柔软的小腹，囊袋拍打着暴乱健硕的身躯，摩擦出羞耻的声响。  
“嗯哼，嗯……喜欢！喜欢……呜……”卡尔顿重复着几句话，手指抠住暴乱的肩膀，脚尖蜷曲颤抖，像一只受惊的幼鹿。  
暴乱没有计较他依旧不肯承认自己是喜欢在别人面前被操弄的婊子这件事，因为显而易见，这位小科学家已经被顶得神智不清了。  
卡尔顿骑在暴乱身上胡乱地浪叫，晶莹的唾液从嘴角垂下，泪水止不住地流淌，和不堪重负的阴茎遥相呼应。任由谁都无法拒绝这样一个浪荡诱人的男妓。  
模拟出的硕大龟头一次次捣向前列腺，卡尔顿觉得体内有电流极速窜过，将他的灵魂和思维全部击穿，让他变成一个只会用后穴吞吐吸紧性器的性爱玩具。  
他快要爱死这样了。  
颅内在发烧，卡尔顿的手脚完全不听使唤，他听到自己大喊着“快点”“好棒”“太大了”，听到自己胡乱叫着“Riot”“my love”甚至“爸爸”。这都不重要。快感和羞耻都像灾难，而快感先一步临幸了他。  
他希望暴乱把他撕碎吞入腹中，这样他们死也不会分离——到那时候，只有他还能感受到暴乱，生死都已没有关系。  
卡尔顿啜泣着，像一个献祭者，全力供奉出一切，渴望讨来片刻的快乐。  
身下的动作突然温柔起来，灵活的舌头舔上卡尔顿的侧脸，卷走滑落的泪水。  
“Riot……”卡尔顿也伸出舌头，却差点被自己的动作呛到咳嗽。  
“我们不会分离的，Carlton，永远不会。”光滑的后背被抚摸着，像是安慰一只离家的猫咪，“你明白吗，我说永远。”  
卡尔顿觉得自己又软弱又愚蠢。  
“你是独一无二的。我选择了你，记得吗，而你拯救了我。”暴乱柔声在他耳畔呢喃，“所以你这辈子都不可能摆脱我这个麻烦。”  
这样的温情不太真实。卡尔顿最后残存的理智也要随着眼泪流走了。  
“下……下辈子，唔嗯……下下辈子……嗯……下……”  
“嗯，知道了。”暴乱轻笑，“我们要一起完成很多事，对吧？”  
“嗯……唔比如……先，嗯把我操射……”  
“遵命。”


End file.
